warsupernatural
by Yukki Belmont
Summary: A girl looses her memory of the people she once loved and cherished.A war is going on and the girl is taken, brain-washed and put on the parents side of the war against her friends. *this is my first story so please be gentle... also this is part 1*


A war was going on between an Aryan nation and another group. In the beginning Akhinna was an Aryan and was hanging out with Treyvor, Iean, and some other people. Her family thought she was crazy and mental and sent her to many hospitals, crazy houses, and correctional facilities to get Akhinna to forget about the Aryans and Treyvor. By the time they found a place they liked she was tortured and medicated to where she didn't have any memories about him and Aryans. The doctors then put Akhinna as one of the leaders for the group that was fighting the Aryan Nation.

Akhinna woke up inside a tent and didn't know anyone there, since Akhinna didn't have her memories any more. The chick looked at her and said "oh, you're awake". She looked at her and said something, the girl's eyes went big and she left. A few seconds later two men came into the room as Akhinna sat up. She said "who are you", just as one of them grabbed Akhinna by the neck and slammed her down onto the pillows. He yelled "How dare you betray us like that! After everything we did for you!", the girl came back in and said "Iean, Snyder; Treyvor wants to see you" The guy that had Akhinna by the neck let go and stalked out of the tent with the other guy following and the girl left too. Akhinna looked around the room and her head started to hurt as some memories came to the surface of her mind.

The guy that had his hand on Akhinna's neck was Iean and the other guy was Snyder. As she opened her eyes when the pain stopped another guy was in the room. He looked at Akhinna with sad eyes and said "What happened to you Akhinna?" She looked at him and yelled "I don't know who you are but take me back!" he walked toward her and used this weird eye thing and replied "what happened to you to lose all your memories of me..." He looked at Akhinna sadly and the memories of being tortured went through her head and she told him. He looked at the tent entrance when she was done telling him what happened and then looked back at her.

He then hugged Akhinna and said "I am sorry, i should have never left you" he then let go of her said something in another language and she fell to sleep. She woke up to hearing voices outside the tent talking about her and how she lost her memories. She thought back to the conversation she had with the dark haired wonder and a single name came to mind of who it was... "Treyvor"... she whispered as she looked at the tent entrance. Two of the voices she heard she recognized as Treyvor and Iean's voices, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand but she fell to the bed instead. she then steadied her breathing and stood again as a small group of people came into the tent, Treyvor, Iean, and Snyder among them.

"You might want to sit or lay back down Akhinna" Treyvor said as he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders."So this is the girl you talked about" one of the males said as he stared at her. She brought her head down and hid behind Treyvor and some of the people laughed."Treyvor, what is happening to me my head keeps hurting and getting these weird scenes in my head..." she muttered only for Treyvor to hear as she tugged on the back of his shirt."Well, Treyvor what do you want to propose we do with her while you are out?" another gentleman asked as he watched me with interest. Treyvor looked behind him at Akhinna then back at the small group as he took her hand and pulled her to the side of him."What I want done is for her to get all her memories back in the least amount of pain as possible." He replied just as a woman burst into the tent.

"Treyvor we..." She stopped talking as she saw Akhinna and pointed to her, "Why is she here! She is the enemy and in our camp grounds! What the Hell!" She walked up to Akhinna and glared at her."You shouldn't be here" she whispered just as she punched Akhinna in the stomach and Iean grabbed her taking her out of the tent. Akhinna held her hand over her stomach and said "Who was...", and then it dawned on her who it was... Sahra... She thought. Treyvor looked at the group and said "I trust that Iean and Snyder to bring back her memories, if they are not back by the time I get back then I'll take care of her." After he said that everyone but Snyder, himself, and Akhinna left the tent as Iean came back in.

Treyvor turned to Akhinna and said "everything will be okay; Iean and Snyder will take care of you. Just listen to them and behave okay, Akhinna?" as he looked at his fellow comrades. Akhinna nodded her head that she understood laid down in the bed and pulled the covers over her head as Treyvor left. 2 months later Akhinna woke up and got dressed as she got ready for training with Snyder and Iean when Sahra came running into the tent. "Treyvor is back! Come on!" Sahra said as she took one of Akhinna's hands and dragged her out of the tent while she tried to tie her sword to her belt with one hand. Iean then stepped in front of them and took Akhinna's hand out of Sahra's grip. "Even though Akhinna has her memories back doesn't mean that she gets to take breaks from her training. She needs to train so that she isn't rusty anymore. If Treyvor wants to see then he can get her. Not you Sahra."

He then walked Akhinna to the training grounds as she waved bye to Sahra. A few hours later Akhinna knocked Iean's sword out of his hand and held hers at his throat so that it declared who won the training round. Iean smiled as he looked at Akhinna."You have gotten a lot better, next time let's see you go up against Treyvor and see how well you have gotten compared to him" Iean said as Akhinna put her sword up and handed Iean his sword back. They then turned around and walked to the refreshment table to drink water as Treyvor and Sahra walked over from one of the main tents. Akhinna's eyes lit up as she put her water down and ran to Treyvor, stopping in front of him."I'm glad you're back. Did you find the information you were looking for?" she asked as she gave him a hug and he smiled for he knew that she got her memories back.

"Hmmm, someone missed me besides Sahra. How refreshing….." He said as he looked at Iean who then in turn took Sahra to go perfect her bow and arrow skills in the training ring. Treyvor and Akhinna then went on a walk so that they can discuss a few things."A lot of things happened while you were gone. I and Sahra are good friends now and we have both gotten a little bit better in our training. I'm glad you brought me back here." she said as they stopped outside the tent that was treyvor's but she had been sleeping in while he was away."So did you find what you were looking for?" she asked as she untied her sword so she could put it up. She looked at Treyvor waiting for his reply. After a few minutes he said "no, i didn't and it'll be a while before i leave again." He nodded his head as he kissed Akhinna's forehead."Go get some sleep. You'll need it since you'll be training with me." He then walked off, leaving her in front of his tent to get some rest.


End file.
